harroway_paradisefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Construct
Cultists or a wizard can smuggle supplies to create more shades or even constructs onto the station! Overview Shades and constructs are slaved to their masters will. Shade and constructs have to follow the orders of their master at any cost. They are capable of grasping intent, unlike synthetic beings. Shades as well as any constructs are EVA capable and can manouver in space without outside aid. Should a shade or construct die, it leaves behind ectoplasma which can be used to make ghost-burgers. Constructs aiding cultists often have problems figuring out who to attack and who to defend, due to their inability to identify cultists. Some constructs have special abilities, wich can be used similar to mime-, changeling- and wizard-abilities via the tabs on the right side of the SS13 interface. All constructs are immune to being stunned, but similarly their attacks have no stun chance like regular attacks. =Soulstone= Soulstones are used to house souls. They can be used to release said souls, into the form of a shade. Soul stones can only be used on dead or critical (below 0% HP) humans. When you do so it captures their soul into a shard. They will then become a 'Shade of X' where X was their name when alive, and they will exist in the shard. Clicking on the soulstone will then allow you to summon the shade, or it can be inserted into a construct-shell to be made into one of the various kinds of constructs. =Shade= Shades are red ghosts, and are solid in the same way humans are. When released, the receive the message: You have been released from your prison, but you are still bound to Y's will. Help them succeed in their goals at all costs. Where Y is the person who captured their soul. Shades are fairly limited in what they can do. They cannot interact with objects, and when clicking on a human or other mob, will attack them for 7 brute damage. Shades are fragile, but being recaptured into their soulstone heals them. =Artificer= The artificer is even more fragile than a shade. Not suited for fighting but for construction purposes, the Artificer can however repair other constructs by attacking them. The Artificer has the following commands in the Spells tab. * Artificer, 180 cool down (Creates empty construct shell) * Lesser Construction, 10 cool down (Creates wall) * Floor Construction, 2 cool down (Creates floor with cultist tiles) * Summon Soulstone, 300 cool down * Lesser Magic Missile, 40 cooldown =Harvester= The wraith is a tiny bit more fragile than a human, but has a strong melee attack. It's also able to release a paralyzing smoke that will knock out anyone who doesn't have internals on. The cultists who summoned Nar'Sie will turn into these when he is summoned. Dead Harvesters can respawn by clicking on Nar'Sie. *Paralysing Smoke =Juggernaut= Juggernauts are strong, slow and have lots of health. They can destroy any wall by simply punching it and do more damage than Wraiths. They cannot be pushed or grabbed and Juggernauts are immune to any weapon of force 10 or below, such as fire extinguishers, harm batons, and large air tanks. They have the ability * Shield, 30 cool down Category: Jobs